Be strong
by Jazmingirl
Summary: in your darkest hour just be strong


**Be strong **

**AN: **yes again with the song fic what can i say i like them.

This is set after Chris crossover, but the difference is the Charmed ones and Leo knows who Chris is.

**P3 **

_Are you swimming up stream_

_in oceans of blue_

_Do you feel like your sinking? _

_Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through? _

_Well I know what you're thinking _

_When you can't take it _

_You can make it _

_Sometime soon I know you'll see_

She was gone and he was back at the past, he did n´t tell his parents or aunts what happened to her, only told them she was not longer a treat.

He was tear apart, she was gone.

**Magic school**

Piper and Leo were, obviously worried that something happened to his son and he wasn´t telling, they knew that it had to do with Bianca, for Phoebe empathy they found out that they were in love with each other but the simple phrase "she in not a treat for you anymore…" they could feel it, something big and bad happened.

Paige knew it to, for a moment before he regain his mask she saw it in his eyes a bit of sadness and lost.

But if was anyone who knew was her, her empathy power for a brief moment let her feel what he was feeling, and it almost kill her, so much sorrow, so much pain, and it was only a brief.

Phoebe-something happened

Piper-we know.

Paige-something big happened and he won´t tell us.

**P3**

He was lost in his thoughts, with her in his head, in his heart.

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour _

_And all of the light just fades away _

_and When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray _

_Well hang on and be strong _

_We're taking each step one day at a time _

_You can't loose your spirit _

_Let live and let live forget and forgive _

_It's all how you see it _

_And just remember keep it together _

_Don't you know you're never alone _

Chis-why you? Why not me? I cann´t do this without you, i cann´t breathe i need you.

I need you.

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour _

_And all of the light just fades away _

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray _

_Well hang on (whoa) and be strong _

While Chris was lost in his thoughts the sister and Leo orbed to P3 in that moment Phoebe´s empathy Kick in.

Phoebe-oh my god help me i cann´t

Piper-Phoebe What´s happened?

Phoebe-the pain, Piper, it is killing me, please, help me.

Leo-the pain? Are you in pain?

Paige-no, i think that she is talking about Chris´s pain.

Phoebe-Piper, please help me is tearing me apart, please Piper i cann´t deal with this pain, -She puts a hand on her heart.

Piper-my good.

Paige-a spell quickly

Piper-mi son pain allow her to block

seal her empathy seal it like a rock

Then Phoebe was able to stand up.

Paige-better?

Phoebe-no, i want to find who did this to him, and tear him apart, who kill Bianca inflict a horrible pain into my nephew a pain that i never felt and i hope i never will, he is broken, and the worst part is that i think that he knows the person who kill her.

Piper-What?

Phoebe-he is broken Piper, he has no more strength left, he is

Chris-i am sinking i cann´t do it –when he finished that he orbed away.

**Golden Gate Bridge **

_No you're not defeated _

_And soon you'll be smiling once again _

_Then you won't have to feel it _

_Let it go with the wind _

_Time passes us by _

_And know that you're allowed to cry _

The moment he left P3 the charmed ones and Leo follow him.

Chris-why Wyatt? Why you had to kill her?

Piper-oh my god, our baby kill his brother´s fiance.

Leo-we will change that.

Piper-i don't know what we should do.

Leo-i do, come on.

He was sitting in the green, crying.

Both Leo and Piper sat across him a hug him.

Chris-why mom? Why he had to kill her?

Piper-i don´t know but we will change that.

Chris-will our be able?

Leo-yes.

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour _

_And all of the light just fades away _

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray _

_Well hang on (whoa) and be strong _

_(hang on hang on) Be strong_

_Hold on and be strong_

Chris-we will.

The end.


End file.
